Invulnerability (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Invulnerability". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Invulnerability.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = true | all = Invulnerability | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} ;: "Invulnerability" is a Item Power that bestows weapon immunity and universal damage-reduction as per the Invulnerability spell. This Power may be added to Armor and Accessories created for Heroes, via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure in the campaign. Effect "Invulnerability" does not, as the name suggests, grant total immunity from harm. It is nevertheless a powerful and unique form of protection. Items enchanted with this Power throw up a mighty barrier of energy that severely dampens any sort of injury which might befall the hero. This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast Invulnerability. The protection has two components: * First, the Hero gains Weapon Immunity. * More significantly, damage inflicted by any source, including that of each in an attacking unit, is reduced by . The Weapon Immunity applies against non-magical and attacks made by Normal Units, which are met with a defense of . Weapon Immunity does not apply on units with more than . A few uncommon types of Special Damage (Doom, Poison, Life Stealing, Stoning, Death, and other types that kill ) will pass through Invulnerability's damage reduction component. All other forms of attack and spell damage will get mitigated. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and could justify the additional of enchantment. Strategy "Invulnerability" has lower variance than ordinary Defense. Its damage-reducing component is worth roughly , but it performs better than in reducing damage taken from large numbers of low-level attacks. This power is therefore best at protecting fragile, rear-line heroes from attacks by multi-figure units... preventing them from sustaining random, grievous wounds from this quarter. Alone, the power has roughly the same protection and cost-efficiency as Platemail with added (total 6). It is generally worthwhile to double up the protective strength of such an item with "Invulnerability" before considering the or increments. "Invulnerability" cannot be reduced by Armor Piercing, Illusion, or Eldritch Weapon as ordinary Defense is. On the other hand, it has no synergy with Prayer, High Prayer, or the hero ability Lucky. "Invulnerability" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantments, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats (listed below). The power may be more suitable than the corresponding enchantment spell once wizards are able to cast strong Disenchantment spells in battle, but powerful items can be expensive, both in mana and turns of overland casting. Acquisition No hero is innately Invulnerable, so this Item Power is always helpful, and there is room for it on your Armor Slot in particular. Create Artifact With , "Invulnerability" may be added to Armor and Accessories of your own design through Create Artifact. Crafting can be an extremely expensive and time-consuming process, made more reasonable through the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, eleven possess "Invulnerability". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. ;: Category:Item Powers